


It's a Date

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



"I've got to drop the kids at the Burrow at seven," Harry said, kneeling in front of the Floo. "They can't miss the Weasleys Christmas party. Maybe you and Scorpius could come."

"Impossible." Draco shook his head. "Mother is having Scorpius and me for tea at four, and his mother wants him fitted for robes at six."

"That's plenty of time to get to the Burrow!"

"In Paris."

Harry sighed. "When are we going to see each other?"

"Boxing day. I'll pencil you in."

"Glad you can fit me into your busy schedule."

"I can _always_ fit you in, Harry."


End file.
